Driver: San Francisco
Driver: San Francisco is a sandbox-style action-adventure driving video game developed by Ubisoft Reflections and published by Ubisoft. The game formally was unveiled at E3 2010 and was released in Australia on September 1, 2011, Europe on September 2, 2011 and North America on September 6, 2011 [3] on PlayStation 3 andXbox 360,[6] while the Microsoft Windows version was released on 27 September 2011.[ PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows After the shootings in Istanbul, Jericho was revived from his gunshot wounds. After recovery, he eluded the security and escaped the Istanbul hospital, fleeing from Turkey and escaping back to the U.S. After 6 months of searching him, Tanner and Jones managed to find him and arrest him. He is currently in San Francisco, awaiting trial.At the beginning of the game, Jericho is shown being transported in the back of a prison truck to his trial. A hired assassin fires an RPG at the convoy; whilst Jericho's guards are distracted, he melts through his chains with a hidden vial of acid given to him by a bribed guard. He overpowers his guards, and hijacks the truck. Tanner and Jones witness this from Tanner's car and pursue Jericho as he causes havoc on the streets of the city. Tanner loses track of Jericho when he turns into an alley, and is caught by surprise when Jericho drives up behind him. Jericho uses the truck to ram Tanner's car into the path of a tractor trailer, resulting in a devastating crash, putting Tanner into a coma.Whilst in a coma dream, Tanner soon discovers his ability to "shift" into another person's body, retaining his persona but, to everyone else, looking and sounding exactly the same as the person he has shifted into. Using this confusing power, Tanner helps people around the city whilst trying to figure out Jericho's plan. After deducing that Jericho is after the materials to create a cyanide gas bomb, he shifts into Ordell, a low-time crook looking to rise up through Jericho's organization.Tanner later discovers that Jericho can also shift, and realises that when he is not in his body, Jericho can take over. Eventually, Tanner figures out that he is in a dream world when the strange messages from the real world creep into his mind. Jericho's powers become more potent, but Tanner realises that as it is all in his mind, he can play by the same rules, and he ultimately defeats his mental projection of Jericho. In a mental visualisation of a police interrogation room, Tanner begins questioning Jericho and figures that the news reports from the television in his real-world hospital bed are feeding his coma dream. From this he knows of a real-world bomb plot, but deduces that it is not real - Jericho is a gangster, not a terrorist.Finally waking up, Tanner requests his car keys from Jones, who reminds him of the truck that hit his Dodge Challenger. Tanner leaves in Jones' Chevrolet Camaro and heads for downtown San Francisco, which is being evacuated due to the bomb threat. A massive cloud of gas erupts from the city as Tanner approaches, but he quickly discovers it is harmless; the bomb is a literal smokescreen being used to cover a prison break. Jericho had made a deal with a prisoner for US$30 million to break him out of jail. After a pursuit, Tanner sees Jericho head into the docks. Tanner and Jericho drive at each other in an apparent game of chicken and a potential head-on collision, but Jones appears in a police SUV and rams Jericho from the side, incapacitating him. Tanner claims that he knew what he was doing, but Jones reminds him whose car he was driving, before suggesting a well-deserved beer. 'Wii ' The plot of the Wii version of Driver: San Francisco is a completely different separate story and the story is a prequel to the original Driver. It features John Tanner as a rookie undercover cop. Tanner and his partner, Alvarez are chasing the gangster Solomon Caine when they get into a car crash. Alvarez is killed and Tanner goes undercover to find his killer. He is accompanied by Tobias Jones, who Tanner dislikes at first. Tanner gains the trust of a gang run by Caine and does various jobs for him. He also ends up setting two rival gangs, the Dog Fish and the Dragon Ladies, up against each other to create a market for military-grade arms. Later on, Tanner must pick up a member of Caine's gang, known as "the Geek" to help them steal back confiscated weapons. Tanner's identity is foiled when the Geek recognizes him as a cop who put him away before and alerts the others. Tanner is then help captive by Caine's crew.Meanwhile, Jones and the other officers believe Tanner is dead until they get a tip about his location. Jones saves Tanner from nearly being killed. Tanner now knows who Alvarez's killer is and Caine's plans. They end up trapping one of his gang members and talking to a witness for information on a weapons drop. Once they get the intel, they set up a fake drop to arrest Caine. Tanner and Jones then take down a convoy of weapons trucks before they reach their buyers. When they return to the drop, Caine escapes again but Tanner tracks him down and arrests him again. When they take him to the police precinct, Caine's gang members save him. Tanner and Jones then use a police helicopter to chase him. Caine is finally captured when a helicopter he gets into crashes on Alcatraz Island.In the end, Caine is convicted of murdering Alvarez and arms-dealing. He is sentenced to life in prison. Else where, Jones suggests to Tanner a beer and the two race back to the police headquarters. Category:Video Games